


Forever and Always

by heffronspice



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffronspice/pseuds/heffronspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe Finds a letter he really didn't want to read...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is really crappy and i'm sorry. i wrote this in one of my classes. Its really short and something ive been meaning to write for while now.  
> Turned out to be sadder than i imagined and i swear i hurt my own by heart writing it.  
> This is set after episode of Bastogne for the wedding and The last patrol is where the rest of the story takes place.  
> This is my first ever fanfic and i hope you enjoy it! Please drop in a comment to let me know what you think, it would be much appreciated.

Babe Knew something was wrong. The ceremony was meant to start 10 minutes ago and Babe was starting to have doubts and he could tell his guests were trying to keep their worry and panic to themselves. He stands at the alter palms hot and sweaty, fidgeting with the hem of his suit. His trying to Take long big breaths as the anxiety was getting to him and the thought of Not marrying the man he loved was unsettling and something he didn’t want to happen.  
The balloons were filled with helium,the room was buzzing with excitement for it was a wedding. The chefs were making the food in the back kitchen and the organ player was set and ready. Everything was going to plan or so he thought. He keeps straightening his bowtie incase Gene was running a bit late and could burst through the church door at any moment. Bill Guarnere as Babes Best man leans over and whispers words of reassurance and Babe doesn't feel as strained anymore.  
"Just breathe he'll be here."

A few moments after the door of the church door busts open. Everyone straightens up in their seats and Babe stands tall fixing his bowtie yet again. The children stop crying and whole room falls silent. The organ starts playing and everyone stands but as they turn to look at what was meant to be Eugene roe it wasn’t and the whole room gasps. It wasn't Gene but Joe Liebgott. The Audience which consisted then of whole of Easy Company and Random villages who decided to show up and be here for the event were stunned. They all eyed him and gave him dirty glaces. Liebgott runs up the red carpet and meets Babe at the alter.  
"What are you doing here?!" Babes really panicking now. At this rate he was never getting married.  
“I’m so sorry to do this Babe.” Liebgott manages to say  
This was taking longer than intended.  
“I came as fast i could.” Joe adds trying to catch his breath  
“Where’s Gene?”  
Joe Looks up and straight into Babes Eye. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his forehead. His face distressed and he hesitates when he's about to speak again.  
“I’m sorry Babe, His…His Dead,a kraut mortar hit him while he was making his way into the car.I'm-I’m Jesus,I’m so sorry.”  
Babe Sinks to the floor and his face is buried in between his knees and he starts to uncontrollably shake he starts to cry into the palm of his hands.  
The Whole of easy stands and the villages sit in confusion.  
Webster gets down on the floor and wraps his hands around Babe.  
“Babe it’s gonna be fine,breathe breathe.”  
Babes trying to hold it together but he can’t.  
“EVERYONE CLEAR OUT WEDDINGS OVER!” Webster yells and is rushing everyone out.  
The whole room erupts in panic and everyone gets up from their chairs and makes their way outside on the courtyard. The whole room walk out quickly murmuring and panicking at the speculation that gene had left babe at the alter.

~  
Easy Company wasn’t really the same without Doc Roe.They didn’t want to believe he was dead and no one intended to.The news was harder was hard to sink into Babes head. They were getting married. To the man he loved. The man that made him realise that their was a reality and their was such things as angels.The man that made him smile and feel alive was taken away from him by a single mortar shot. 2 days from the so called wedding had now turned into planning for Eugene Roe’s Funeral. Babe didn’t want to see the man he loved blown to pieces and refused to believe the news at first. The whole of easy company left and made sure he was given some room. Guarnere stayed with Babe in the church and made sure he was okay.  
“You know Gene wouldn’t want you to sit and cry all day.”  
“Bill i know, but we were fucking getting married i have a reason to be upset jesus.” Babe’s wiping his eyes and trying to hold it together.  
“Just don’t drown yourself in your feelings and just know he was on his way, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to marry ya.”  
“He was only 22. He was still a kid, We were gonna get married and the fucking krauts had to kill him on our fuckin wedding day. i swear ill kill every last one of them, with my hands if i had to. Ill kill them all for what they have done to gene, and did it for what?!?”  
“Look Just calm down its going to be alright.”  
“Is it? Is it really? I’ve lost fucking everything and he was the only thing that kept me going. Jesus Bill don’t you understand.”  
Babe takes a deep breath and notices how loud he's been talking.  
Bill stands and Pats Babes Shoulder.He leaves the church closing the door and not saying another word to him and makes his way to join everyone.

When he lost julian he thought everything in the world was shit and nothing would change his mind on God. His views changed and he prayed less and made sure he made sure god knew he was angry with him. If he was so great he would of bothered to protect gene or save julian. Julian was a goddamn virgin. Then Gene Came along and he thought that maybe God had sent him an angel from heaven.

It was said that easy was the strongest company in WWII and now it was falling apart. Dick was really trying to stay strong. Being the leader of the company,Lip could see it was getting to him as well. They had moved into what used to be a nice house and they all were so glad to have going out hell on earth Bastogne. No more snow and no more trees exploding. They finally had beds and warm grub in their bellies.

During the night you would hear soft sobs coming from Babes bunk. But the sobbing would become screaming and yelling and he would yell out Gene’s name.  
“GENE MOVE, RUN! RUN” as if he was there and it was graphic and so vivid in his mind. He would kick and shout for the dream to end.  
Babe would retract as if a bomb goes off and he would breath staggered and wake up breathing and sweating heavily trying to catch his breath.  
Everyone who heard would get up and sit next to him and try their best to comfort him and calm him down.

He withdrew himself from everyone and you could see the dark circles were more outstanding. The lack of a good nights sleep wasnt helping his mood and he stopped to eat more and more. Babe had turned into a ghostly looking skeleton. He withdrew himself from the men’s conversations and he sits in the corner with Genes jacket around him face turned towards the floor.  
During dinner he would sit outside with bill by his side and they wouldn’t say anything to each other unless it was important.

Someone opened the door and broke the silence between them came to join them outside.  
Floyd Talbert stands in front of them with a Genes Medic Bag and Uniform in the other hand.  
“Winters told me to give you these. He didn't want to send it back home just yet because you might want it he said. ”  
Babe says nothing and still looks at the floor.  
"I think you should keep all this with you.”  
Talbert hold out what he was being offered and babe gets up off his feet.  
“Um yea ,Thanks”  
Babe snatches the bag and uniform and ascends up the stairs to the rooms. Everyone was still having dinner and the room was empty as he entered.

Babe Pours the contents onto his bed. All that comes out is A book,few old bandages,a couple of pieces of morphine,scissors,a drink bottle and old cotton buds. He picks up the book and opens it. There are drawings and old scribbles of random plants and trees and things that reminded Babe of Bastogne. He smiles at the thought of Gene in his foxhole drawing silently to himself. His nose red at the top and his fragile hands holding the pencil as he shivered in the cold.  
He starts to flip the pages faster and comes across all sorts of random things in his book.He stops to read a prayer and remembers Gene telling him it was his favourite one.  
He starts to keep flipping and stops he reaches the back of the book, a piece of paper is wedged at the back between a clip. He stops and pulls the paper out with care.  
He opens it and its Scrawled in messy handwriting, a letter addressed to Babe. He Starts to read the words on the page and he doesn't know how he feels anymore about anyone,about anything. 

Dear Babe  
I hope this letter never gets to you or you never find it because if you ever do I’ll be dead and i could never showed you how much i loved you. But Remember just because I have passed away does not mean I am not with you. I’ll always be there looking over you, keeping you safe.  
The war has been horrible and the only thing i’ve gained from this is meeting you and Easy Company. Don’t get too upset over my death because things like this isn’t important in the time of war and i died doing what i had to for these men in longer to do my part in helping to win this war.  
There are things i should have tell you for you won’t be seeing me anymore and that i didn't have the power or was too shy to tell you.  
I know that when i die i would have loved you and you only I hope in later years our spirit would reunite and become one once again.  
You have shown me the real way to live and the true way to be happy even in darkest times like these and i'm thankful for someone like you to have stepped into my life.  
I hope as i am gone i hope i don’t cause too much grief for you for i’m here to comfort and keep you and the men safe.  
You are the beat of my heart and the soul in my body and i would never ask god or anyone anything better than that.  
I write this with a heavy heart and hope that everything i had done for you when i was alive was enough.  
In the End I hope you have a wonderful and fulfilling life. Get married,have children,do all the crazy things you told me about and just because i can’t be their doesn’t mean i’ll be here watching over you. Always and Forever.

Forever Yours  
Eugene Roe 

 

Hot Tears race down Babes Face and He stares at the letter for a moment before coming to his senses. This letter was nothing but a stab to his heart and a pain he knew that would take long years from now to recover. Never before had he felt so drained and soulless. He had lost the man he loved and he knew their was no way he could move on anymore.


End file.
